The manufacture of E-3,3,3-trifluoro-1-chloropropene accompanied by a multitude of by-products, having a boiling point close to HCFO-1233zdE, leads to relatively complex and expensive purification steps. The difficulty encountered during the purification of HCFO-1233zdE generally implies an appreciable loss of desired product. Furthermore, these by-products may form azeotropic compositions with E-3,3,3-trifluoro-1-chloropropene, making separation by distillation simple, very difficult, or even impossible.
Fluids based on E-3,3,3-trifluoro-1-chloropropene have found numerous applications in varied industrial fields, especially as heat-transfer fluid, propellants, foaming agents, swelling agents, gaseous dielectrics, polymerization medium or monomer, support fluids, abrasive agents, drying agents and fluids for power production units.
Particular importance is given to fluids that have a low impact on the environment.